Kidnapping Kurt
by baichan
Summary: Blaine come's to Mckinley to kidnap Kurt! Wes and David come along. Klaine and Brittana. Now with a second Chapter!
1. Kidnapping Kurt

**Baichan: I like the thought of Blaine kidnapping Kurt as a joke. So, here it is. XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not glee.**

**Brittany and Santana are together. This is the first time Blaine, David, and Wes are meeting New Direction's. **

* * *

><p>Rachel was ranting about what song she should sing next when three guys in uniform entered. Kurt just stared at them from his seat in the corner of the room.<br>"Uh, hi!" the shortest and most charming of the three said, giving a dapper and charming smile.  
>Santana smirked and stood up and sauntered over to him.<br>"Why hello, aren't you Mr. Charming, how would you like a date with me and Britt's to Breadstix's? We could have some _fun_ afterwards." she said with sultriest tone she could muster, tracing her fingers up and down his arm.  
>"You're scaring me. Could you, uh, not touch me? Oh and sorry but you really aren't my type." he says with brows furrowed.<br>The other two snicker in the background.  
>Santana clicks her tongue in distaste and walks back to sit in Brittany's lap.<br>"I was just wondering 'cause Britt's said she you were hot." she said casually waving him off, to give her full attention to Brittany.  
>Rachel stood and marched over to the three boys.<br>"What do you want then?" she said eyeing them suspiciously.  
>"We're here to kidnap Mr. Charming's date." said the Asian kid.<br>Everybody looked at him funny.  
>"No really we are gonna kidnap his date." said the black kid.<br>"So who's the lucky girl?" said Quinn who was studying her nails, secretly wishing it was her.  
>Mr. Charming smiled, and the two other boys laughed.<br>"Wait! We still have to sing the song!" shouted Mr. Charming.  
>"What song?" said Rachel.<br>"We plan to serenade Mr. Charming's date." said the Asian kid.  
>"Grab the microphone Mr. Charming." said the black kid smirking.<br>"My name is Blaine Anderson by the way." said Blaine before grabbing the microphone.  
>"My name is Wes and that's David we're singing back up." said the Asian kid.<p>

**Oh yeah  
><strong>**Oh yeah**

**So scared of breaking it that you won't let it bend  
><strong>**And I wrote two hundred letters I will never send  
><strong>**Sometimes these cuts are so much deeper then they seem  
><strong>**You'd rather cover up, I'd rather let them be**

**So let me be, and I'll set you free**

**I am in misery  
><strong>**There ain't nobody who can comfort me, oh yeah  
><strong>**Why won't you answer me?  
><strong>**The silence is slowly killing me, oh yeah**

**Girl you really got me bad  
><strong>**You really got me bad  
><strong>**Now I'm gonna get you back  
><strong>**I'm gonna get you back**

**Your salty skin and how it mixes in with mine  
><strong>**The way it feels to be completely intertwined  
><strong>**Not that I didn't care, it's that I didn't know  
><strong>**It's not what I didn't feel, it's what I didn't show**

**So let me be, and I'll set you free**

**I am in misery  
><strong>**And there ain't nobody who can comfort me, oh yeah  
><strong>**Why won't you answer me?  
><strong>**The silence is slowly killing me, oh yeah**

**Girl you really got me bad  
><strong>**You really got me bad  
><strong>**And now I'm gonna get you back  
><strong>**Now I'm gonna get you back**

**You say your faith is shaken, and you may be mistaken  
><strong>**You keep me wide awake and waiting for the sun  
><strong>**I'm desperate and confused, so far away from you  
><strong>**I****'m getting there, I don't care where I have to roam**

**Why do you do what you do to me, yeah?  
><strong>**Why won't you answer me, answer me yeah?  
><strong>**Why do you do what you do to me yeah?  
>W<strong>**hy won't you answer me, answer me yeah?**

**I am in misery  
><strong>**And there ain't nobody who can comfort me, oh yeah  
><strong>**Why won't you answer me?  
><strong>**The silence is slowly killing me, oh yeah**

**Girl you really got me bad  
><strong>**You really got me bad  
><strong>**And now I'm gonna get you back  
><strong>**I'm gonna get you back**

**Girl you really got me bad  
><strong>**You really got me bad  
><strong>**And now I'm gonna get you back  
><strong>**I'm gonna get you back**

**Girl you really got me bad  
><strong>**You really got me bad  
><strong>**And now I'm gonna get you back  
><strong>**I'm gonna get you back**

**Girl you really got me bad  
><strong>**You really got me bad  
><strong>**Now I'm gonna get you back  
><strong>**I'm gonna get you back**

When Blaine finished most of the girls swooned.  
>Rachel approached him.<br>"Wow you are a fantastic singer!" she said practically latching herself onto his arm.  
>"Uh thanks but please let go I came to pick up my date." Blaine said.<br>"Please, I'm sure who ever it is, I would be a much better match! Hm, what was your last name again?" she said looking up at him.  
>"Blaine Anderson." Blaine said trying to push Rachel off.<br>Kurt stood and sauntered up to Blaine.  
>"I thought it was Blaine Warbler." he said putting one hand on his hip and looking unimpressed at Rachel.<br>"Only for you babe." Blaine said with a wink.  
>"Rachel, I would appreciate it if you let go of my boyfriend's arm." Kurt said looking at her with his bitch-please look.<br>"_What?_" screeched Rachel who immediately let go of Blaine's arm.  
>"Ow my ear." mumbled Blaine.<br>Kurt just rolled his eyes.  
>Blaine then smirked and grabbed Kurt and hoisted him over his shoulder.<br>"Blaine!" screeched Kurt.  
>"Sorry but we need to borrow this countertenor, we'll bring him back, eventually." Blaine said over his shoulder as he walked out.<br>"Or you know not." said the Wes.  
>"Ya we could just get him to transfer!" said David.<br>"We could use a countertenor!" said Wes.  
>"Ya! He can get a scholarship and then we'll defiantly win at Sectional's!" said David.<br>"So ya we'll just steal him." said Wes as he left.  
>"You can have him back after Regional's!" called David over his shoulder as he followed Wes.<br>Everyone sat stunned and opened mouth.  
>"Wh-what just happened?" asked Rachel.<br>"Mr. Charming is gay and dating Kurt who he just kidnapped." said Santana rolling her eyes.  
>"Hey! They kidnapped my brother." Finn said standing up in alarm.<br>"Oh hey Kurt left a note!" Mercedes exclaimed.  
>"What does it say?" said Tina.<br>"'Finn don't worry it wasn't really kidnapping.'" said Mercedes.  
>"Oh." said Finn sitting back down.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Baichan: Idk if I should or even can make this a one-shot, so review and tell me if I should make it longer!<strong>


	2. Hey There Delilah, We Brought Tape!

**Biachan- kay due to popular demand... There is another chapter this is a little fluffier than funny though and no more lat chap.**

**Disclaimer- do not own glee**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2- Hey There Delilah, We Brought Tape This Time!<p>

It was after Cheerio's practice and Ms. Sylvester had already left. All of the New Directions were there too. The girls were there to wait for their friends, and the boys there to watch girls in short skirts, under the guise to wait for friends. Suddenly a fancy car pulled up with three boys.

All of the New Directions immediately recognized Blaine, Wes, and David, but they were out of uniform and Blaine's hair wasn't gelled.

When the three boys got out they were immediately flocked by the cheerleaders, two of who attached themselves to Blaine's arms.

"You're really hot."

"Wanna go out sometime?"

"Ah just a minute lady's we have a song to sing in our mission to serenade." Blaine said with a wink.

The New Directions who had hung back away from the crowd started laughing quietly.

Kurt rolled his eyes.

The girls surrounding Blaine swooned and giggled.

"Oh wait! Ah, just a sec." Blaine said before running back to the car and pulling out a rose and a guitar.

He held the rose for an awkward second before giving it to a random girl.

"Here can you hold this for moment, ah, thanks."

Santana leaned over and whispered, "He is super hot without the gel."

"That's what I tell him." Kurt whispered back.

They all quieted as Blaine started strumming experimentally.

Then he opened his mouth and sang.

**Hey there Delilah**

**What's it like in New York City?**

**I'm a thousand miles away**

**But girl, tonight you look so pretty**

**Yes you do**

**Times Square can't shine as bright as you**

**I swear it's true**

**Hey there Delilah**

**Don't you worry about the distance**

**I'm right there if you get lonely**

**Give this song another listen**

**Close your eyes**

**Listen to my voice, it's my disguise**

**I'm by your side**

**Oh it's what you do to me**

**Oh it's what you do to me**

**Oh it's what you do to me**

**Oh it's what you do to me**

**What you do to me**

**Hey there Delilah**

**I know times are getting hard**

**But just believe me, girl**

**Someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar**

**We'll have it good**

**We'll have the life we knew we would**

**My word is good**

**Hey there Delilah**

**I've got so much left to say**

**If every simple song I wrote to you**

**Would take your breath away**

**I'd write it all**

**Even more in love with me you'd fall**

**We'd have it all**

**Oh it's what you do to me**

**Oh it's what you do to me**

**Oh it's what you do to me**

**Oh it's what you do to me**

**A thousand miles seems pretty far**

**But they've got planes and trains and cars**

**I'd walk to you if I had no other way**

**Our friends would all make fun of us**

**and we'll just laugh along because we know**

**That none of them have felt this way**

**Delilah I can promise you**

**That by the time we get through**

**The world will never ever be the same**

**And you're to blame**

**Hey there Delilah**

**You be good and don't you miss me**

**Two more years and you'll be done with school**

**And I'll be making history like I do**

**You'll know it's all because of you**

**We can do whatever we want to**

**Hey there Delilah here's to you**

**This one's for you**

**Oh it's what you do to me**

**Oh it's what you do to me**

**Oh it's what you do to me**

**Oh it's what you do to me**

**What you do to me.**

All the girls were cheering.

Blaine stood and took the rose from the girl he gave it to.

She froze with shock as the other girls laughed.

He walked to Kurt got down on one knee and presented him the rose.

The other girls froze in shock.

Kurt took it with a genuine smile, but he had triumph in his eyes.

Blaine stood and kissed him on the cheek.

Then Blaine picked Kurt up bridal style and walked back to his fancy car. He put Kurt in the passenger seat before getting in the driver's seat.

Wes and David who had gone to sit in the back looked at him.

"Hey there Delilah we came to kidnap you again!"

"Ya we even brought tape!"

"But you came willingly so..."

"We'll probably still use the tape."

Kurt squealed in protest as Wes and David tried to tape his mouth shut from the backseat.

Blaine laughed grabbed his pink sunglasses and drove off.

Most of the girls looked embarrassed and mad.

"They stole my brother again!" Finn shouted.

The rest of the New Directions started laughing at the Cheerios and Finn.


End file.
